Sailor Moon: Return of The White Light
by Destroyer9
Summary: Takes place after Rini returns as Sailor Mini Moon. During a battle when the Sailor Scouts are cornered by a monster, a mysterious warrior comes to the rescue. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here? is he on their side? Find out !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return of The White Ranger.

Note: We all know that when Zordon was destroyed by Andros, the energy from his tube destroyed the forces of evil. But what if there was another outcome when that happened? When if by chance, Zordon's aura restored the power of a legendary ranger long believed to be lost? What if someone found this power and continued to fight against evil? Here is my vision of this happening. It's Morphin Time!

_Summary: After Andros destroys Zordon, his aura spreads across the galaxy destroying the forces of evil, but as the aura hits earth the power coin of the white ranger thought to be lost rests in a clump of rocks and is inadvertently hit by Zordon's aura, thus the power of the legendary white ranger is restored! Years pass and the coin remains hidden, then one day a young man discovers it and vows to use it for the purpose of good, while studying abroad in Japan and using his powers, he battles a fierce evil alongside new allies known as the Sailor Scouts. What adventures await him? Find out!_

It was 10:00am in the mountains outside Angel Grove California, a young man named William David Travis was trekking through the mountains on a hike, on this particular day he was in a very happy mood because he received an invitation to a 3-year study trip in Japan.

William had a very difficult time growing up, his father Michael was hardly ever home because being a traveling business man consumed a lot of his time, his mother Margaret worked part time as a nurse and doctor to support both Will and his younger sister Jennifer, so he never saw much of his parents and had to look out for his sister all the time, as hard as his life was he kept moving forward despite the hardships, as a boy he was a huge fan of his childhood heroes The Power Rangers after they saved him from a monster attack.

Since then William became so fascinated by them that at the age of 16 he began training in martial arts, 2 years later he graduated with a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and continued training to hone his skills, by the time he was 21 he received his high school diploma and graduated with perfect grades, a month later he heard Japan was allowing students from foreign countries a free college internship for 3 years if said student could write a compelling essay on a certain subject, so Will wrote a thesis on biology and sent it to Japan in the hopes of being accepted into a university.

2 weeks later Will got word that his thesis had been accepted and recieved an invitation to study abroad in Japan, he also received a plane ticket for a flight to Japan that was booked to leave in 3 weeks, when his family heard the news they were conflicted about the whole deal, they didn't want him to leave but at the same time they didn't want him to give up such an opportunity, ultimately the person who convinced him to go was his father who said, " I may not have been close to you when you were young, but I can't let you give this up. This a once in a life time opportunity to become something great and see the world. You've become a man, it's time to take your place in the world and shape your own future. Go my son, even though we won't see you for 3 years, and we will miss you greatly, we will always love you son. "

Will smiled and hugged his whole family before saying, " Thank you. All of you. When I return I will be stronger and wiser for the better. I will miss you guys, but I will never forget you. " then he went to pack his things.

With all these thoughts running through his head, Will sighed with a heavy heart and continued his hike through the mountains, suddenly he saw something unusual near a clump of rocks, a very bright glow of golden light was sparkling beside the rocks, as Will went to investigate he started having a funny feeling, when he stood over the rocks blocking the sunlight, the glow faded allowing him to see what it was, there on ground was a golden coin with a strange symbol on it, before picking it up Will thought, _" What is this? Doesn't look like any coin I've ever seen." _then he picked it up with 2 fingers, but then as he held it in his hand he felt a surge of white energy coursing through his body, when the energy faded he thought, _" Okay, that was weird. But whatever it was, it was amazing! I feel incredible! I'm gonna hang on to this little thing. I have a feeling I'm in for something great! "_

Afterward, Will put the coin in his pocket and went home, his flight was leaving in a week so he had to make sure he was all packed.

It was 5:30 pm on January 9 2000, Will sat in a bar at Angel Grove International Airport eating a pizza and nursing a beer waiting for his flight to Japan, the coin he discovered was attached to his neck with a golden chain his mother gave him to remember her by, he was dressed in black boots, black jeans, a grey sweater, and a black insulated jacket, the rest of his belongings were already on the plane as he waited, William Travis was tall with a broad muscular frame thanks to his intense training, his head was bald and his eyes were hazel green, his father sat beside in a booth having a conversation about how he was sorry for not being there much when Will was a boy, 30 minutes later the loud speaker called William's flight, both men stood up from the table, his father wished him good luck while saying, " Safe flight Will. "

William replied, " Take care dad. "

His backpack slung over his shoulder, Will walked toward the departure lounge, directly ahead was the customs desk, travelers lined up to have their passports stamped, he was booked on night flight to Tokyo with a long stop over in Okinawa, he got in line and waited, 10 minutes he was at the opening of the passage leading from the terminal to the plane, he presented a first-class ticket as well as his passport, after it was stamped he walked through the passageway and boarded the plane, after showing the stewardest his ticket she led him to a first-class seat where he sat down and waited for take-off, 30 minutes later the plane was full and the gate closed, then the captain announced it was time to go, Will strapped himself in as the plane pulled away from the gate and began making it's way to the runway.

As the plane lined up with runway and began accelerating, Will braced himself as the plane moved faster and faster before finally it lifted off the ground and took to the skies, 10 minutes later the plane reached it's cruising altitude and began it's course.

As Will sat in his window seat he looked out and saw the moon was shining right at him, staring at the moon he thought, _" And so my journey begins. " _little did he realize that his life was about to change forever, he was completely unaware that he now possessed the power of The White Ranger and would soon be fighting for the sake of the entire planet with some future allies.

End of Chapter 1

Note: There will be big monster battles in this story, and the White Shogunzord will be used because the Tigerzord was destroyed, the only difference is that I'm changing the zord's weapon, the white shogunzord's weapon will be shaped like a katana and will be known as the shogun saber because I think it looks cooler, also the tranformation call will be " White Ranger Power! " from season 3 because I like it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or sailor moon. This is just my imagination.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival, Realization, First battle.

Note: Will learns about his ranger powers in this chapter and rescues the Sailor Scouts, but they don't learn his identity until chapter 4.

Also i've changed my mind, when the big monsters come, the Tigerzord will be the zord for the white ranger uses becuase it just seems right.

It's Morphin Time!

After a long boring night flight, Will's plane finally arrived in Tokyo Japan, when the plane landed and after going to the baggage claim, William went to the front entrance of the airport where he saw a man holding up a sign with his name on it, he walked up to him and said, " Hey I'm William Travis. I'm the one you're looking for, "

The man spoke, " Greetings William, My name is Shindo, I've been instructed to take you to a university in the suburban town of Crossroads outside of Tokyo, that's where you'll be studying."

Will picked up his bags and replied, " Well, let's get going. "

The 2 men waked to a car, loaded Will's bags into the trunk, climbed in and drove off.

After a long stressful drive, they finally made it to Crossroads and arrived at the university, Will unloaded his luggage, went up to his dormitory and settled himself in.

When he was done he said to himself, " I finally made it here, and now I'm gonna show them how I do it. " then he went to sleep.

8 hours later, he woke up and realized it was close to 7:00am, he got dressed, went outside, and walked to a cliff overlooking a large white beach, as he stood there he remembered the first course would begin in 3 months, as he turned to go shopping he felt his foot slip, suddenly he lost his balance and fell off the cliff screaming, then he felt that surge of energy again then the coin around his neck started glowing, he closed his eyes and braced for impact then he felt a jolt before losing conciousness.

The gentle sound of the waves hitting the beach rang out, William Travis was dimly aware of it as he came too, slowly he opened his eyes and said, " What happened? Am I dead? " he felt his heart beating and thought, " Oh I'm not dead! Thank god! But what happened? "

He stood up to dust himself off when he noticed something strange, his legs were covered in white spandex pants, he had a large black and gold armor vest over his torso, a white saber with a tiger head on the handle was attached to his waist, on his belt, he noticed the coin he found was in the buckle, then he thought, " What the hell is going on here?!"

He saw a little pond nearby and went over to look at his reflection, when he saw himself, he realized, " Unreal! That coin I found has given me the powers of The White Ranger! I have to be very careful with this power because there's no telling what could happen."

Then as if on instinct he shouted, " Power down! Then his ranger suit vanished and he was in his civilian clothes again.

_Timeskip, 3 weeks later…_

It was a bright spring morning in Crossroads, in the shopping center, a group of young girls were waiting to cross the road, their names were Rini, Serena, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina, who secretly were the Sailor Scouts who battled the evil Negaverse, Mina was looking worried as she said, " I still can't shake off this weird feeling from 3 weeks ago, I felt a strange but strong powerful force come from out of nowhere, and frankly it's really got me worried."

Rei seemed concerned also and replied, " I think you're right Mina, I've had that same feeling also. "

Serena scoffed and retorted, " Aw come on you two, maybe you imagined it. "

Rei spoke irritably, " Shut up Serena! This is serious! "

Serena's cat guardian Luna replied, " She's right Serena, Artemis and myself both felt the same thing. "

Artemis replied, " Exactly. The aura was very strong, i really hope we're ready for it. "

Serena sighed as she waited to cross the road, finally the light changed and allowed them to cross.

Rini was the last one in the group to cross, but once she was half-way across she heard the sound of a motor and saw a car heading straight for her at a very fast rate!

Rini was so panicked she couldn't move as the car came closer and closer, Serena shouted, **" RINIIIII ! "** suddenly a huge dark shadow appeared out of nowhere, lunged at Rini, grabbed her and pulled her to safety as the car sped away!

Serena and her friends gasped with shock at what happened, Rini opened her eyes and stared up at a man taking a breath while looking down at her, then the man stood up and dusted himself off while saying, " Are you alright? "

Rini answered, " Yes Mister, I'm okay."

Serena and her friends now had a clear look at who saved Rini, they were looking at a 6 ft tall man who looked to be 18 or 19, he was wearing white sneakers, black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black fleece jacket, he also had a black sash tied around his head like a bandana, despite his baggy clothes, they could tell he was very muscular, his head was bald and smoothly shaved while his eyes were a piercing hazel green, he looked very tough!

The man smiled at Rini then as he turned to leave he said, " Take care kid."

As he walked away he heard a voice call, " Wait! Stop! " he turned around and saw a group of 5 girls running towards him, one with wavy blonde hair with a red bow in the back, another with blonde hair in two pigtails, one with short blue hair, one with brown hair in a ponytail, and finally a girl with long black hair cascading like a waterfall.

The blonde with pigtails was the first to speak, " Can I ask you something sir? "

The man replied, " What is it my lady? "

Serena blushed at his politeness and replied, " Well I would like to thank you for saving my cousin Rini's life! "

The stranger replied, " Rini? So that's her name, I never would have guessed, it was no problem. "

The girl replied, " By the way, I'm Serena, Serena Tsukino, and these are my friends, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami. "

Said girls raised there in a gesture of greeting and said hello as Serena replied, " I haven't seen you around here before mister uh-"

Before she could say anything else, the man answered her by saying, " Travis. William Travis. But call me Will. Nice to meet you. "

Lita replied, " Nice to meet you Will. You're not from around here are you? "

Will answered, " No I'm not, in fact I'm a foreign exchange student from the US. Studying abroad here in Japan. I've only been here for 3 weeks, still trying to memorize the lay of the land. "

To say Serena and her friends were shocked would be an understatement, they were stunned beyond belief!

After getting over their shock, the girls had a brief conversation then Serena replied, " Very well. We'll show you around, It's the least we can do after you helped Rini."

Will said, " Alright, lead the way. "

Before they left Luna whispered to Artemis, " Artemis, i sense a very strong aura eminating from that man. "

Artemis answered, " Yes Luna, i feel it as well. We better be careful. "

As the group walked down the street, Serena was anxious to know more about Will, so she replied, " This is best town there is, it's got everything, arcades, ice cream stores- "

Before she could finish, Will asked, " Where's the fitness center ? "

The girls frowned as Rei asked, " The fitness center? Why would you want to go there? "

Will answered, " To exercise. I like to spend my weekends there. "

Serena said, " The only one of us who goes there is Lita because she loves the martial atrs. "

Lita smiled and said, " That's right. I love to fight. "

Will stopped as the others moved ahead, Lita looked back and asked, " Will, What's wrong? "

He said, " Uh Lita I think I heard you wrong, didn't you say you love to fight? "

Lita replied confused, " Yes I did, i love to cook and compete in fighting tournaments. Why? "

Will smiled and replied, " What an amazing coincidence Lita. " then he did a backflip and demonstrated his whirlwind kick, then jumped up delivering a dragon punch, landed gracefully on the ground, took his stance and said, " So do I."

Serena was stunned, Lita was surprised, Rei was shocked, Ami and Mina were speechless while Rini was at a loss for words.

Lita replied with a shock, " You know martial arts too? "

Will's response was, " Yep, I hold a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. "

Rei smiled before saying, " Tae Kwon Do? That's awesome! When we get to the fitness center, do you think we could have a little spar? Because I want to test your skills. "

Will's face became serious before he said, " Are you sure? "

Rei answered, " Yes I am. I want to fight you Will. "

He said, " Okay but I'm warning you, someone could get hurt. "

When they arrived, Will changed his clothes in a room while Rei did the same in another room, when they met in the dojo area, Rei realized why Will asked if she was sure about sparring.

She noticed that Will's torso was extremely broad and muscular, his arms were huge and strong, she blushed at his muscularity before they began the spar.

10 minutes later the two combatants were finished, Rei was feeling tired while Will hardly seemed warmed up, suddenly they heard a loud commotion outside, Serena and the others looked out and saw a Daimon attacking and said, " Let's go girls! "

They all shouted, " Right! " and they raced down the stairs.

Will was puzzled and followed after them, when he reached the lobby he looked outside and what happened next stunned him, the 6 girls one by one shouted…

" Mercury star power!

Mars star power!

Jupiter star power!

Venus star power!

Moon prism power!

Moon cosmic power!

"

Then before his eyes appeared the Sailor Scouts he had heard so much about, he then remembered his ranger powers and knew he had to help them, he made his way to a changing room, pulled out his morpher and shouted, " It's Morphin Time! " then he opened his morpher and yelled, " White Ranger Power! "

Then in a flash of white light, Will found himself in the form of the mighty white ranger and said, " Time to help the Sailor Scouts! "

Meanwhile at the battle scene, the sailor scouts were being overwhelmed by the monsters rage, even with Tuxedo Mask helping them, the monster was too powerful with his huge halberd, the monster shouted, " You're Finished!

Sailor moon screamed, " No please! "

Suddenly they heard a voice yell, " Hyahhhhh!"

Then out of nowhere The White Ranger flew in and kicked the monster in the head knocking it to the ground in an explosion of sparks before landing in front of the scouts!

The monster roared in pain as the Sailor Scouts gazed in awe at the strange warrior who saved them and thought, " Who is this guy? "

At the same time the monster glared at the intruder and bellowed, " Who are you? "

The white ranger retorted, " Doesn't matter! So pack your bags cause I'm sending you right back where you came from! "

Sailor Moon ran in front of him and shouted, " You don't stand a chance! "

The stranger put a hand on her shoulder and said calmly, " Don't worry Sailor Moon. I can handle this! "

( Insert White Ranger theme!)

Will as the white ranger drew his saber, flipped forward and ran into battle, the creature swung his giant halberd towards him, but Will blocked, pushed the weapon away and slashed his enemy 3 times in the chest sending sparks flying, the with a spin kick he knocked the monster off balance causing him to fight more aggressively, the beast swung his halberd sideways but Will dodged by backflipping out of the way then with a fierce strike of his saber he broke the monters weapon in half.

As the scouts watched, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Tuxedo Mask said, " Who is this guy? "

Jupiter answered, " I don't know, but I love his style!" then blushed a little.

Mars responded, " Wow! He is tough! "

Sailor moon said, " No joke! He's dodging the attacks like it's nothing at all! "

Venus responded, " Wow! Look at him go! "

Mercury replied, " I don't believe this! "

Mini moon said, " Cool! Take him down! "

Back at the fight, the monster was weak and injured, Will shouted, " Saba saber, full power!" then his saber started glowing white, then he slashed the beast as hard as he could, afterward the creature exploded in a ball of fire!

The White Ranger sheathed his weapon, turned and looked at the destroyed monster and said, " When will they ever learn? Evil never triumphs! "

Then he looked back at the sailor scouts and asked, " Everyone okay? "

They all ran toward him shouting how awesome he was, Tuxedo Mask glared at him saying, " Who are you?"

The White Ranger replied, " Like you, I possess the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. I am known as a Power Ranger, a power bestowed on me to battle evil and unjust. Also I am on your side. "

Sailor Moon replied happily, " You were just in time! I'm Sailor moon and these are my fellow scouts, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor mini moon. " they all smiled and gave a gesture of thanks as Sailor moon continued, " It's nice to meet you. "

Will answered, " This isn't the first time we've met and it won't be the last. Goodbye for now." then using his teleportation power, he disappeared leaving the scouts wondering, " What was he talking about? "

Will teleported back to the changing room and said, " Power down! " then he reverted to his normal self and thought, " I can't believe I was able to help the sailor scouts! Hopefully we can become allies." as he left knowing there would be other chances later on.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
